


Vidas não salvas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles não podiam salvar a todos, mas seus fracassos ainda a perturbavam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidas não salvas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lives not saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266119) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio 021 - late (tarde).

Neria estava distante durante a maior parte do dia, e era fácil adivinhar o porquê. Não tinha dito uma palavra desde que encontraram a vila destruída pelos seres corrompidos, e se recusou a comer com os outros quando montaram o acampamento, preferindo se recolher imediatamente para sua própria tenda. Ela atirou seu equipamento, frustrada, tirando suas roupas sem cuidado, e de repente não podia mais parar as lágrimas que segurou pelo dia inteiro. Ela cobriu sua boca para tentar se silenciar, não querendo que os outros soubessem que estava caindo aos pedaços.

Isso não deveria ter acontecido. Eles deveriam salvar as pessoas, ser sua única esperança contra a corrupção, e saber teoricamente que não podia salvar todo mundo era diferente de ser confrontada com seu fracasso. Chegaram tarde demais para salvar aquelas pessoas, mas por pouco. Os restos mortais deixados para apodrecer estavam em rigor, significando que se tivessem chegado um par de dias antes, poderiam ter feito alguma coisa.

Ela enterrou seu rosto na sua camisa recém descartada, deitando com o rosto para baixo no saco de dormir. Ela queria mais do que tudo dormir, deixar esse dia horrível terminar, mas as lágrimas se recusavam a parar. Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ficou deita ali antes de se sentir ser puxada por braços quentes.

“Você pode conversar comigo se quiser,” Leliana disse.

Neria sacudiu a cabeça, escondendo seu rosto no peito de Leliana antes de responder. “Não tenho nada para dizer, nada que vá fazer a diferença.”

“Então me diz como eu posso te ajudar.”

“Não me deixa sozinha”

Leliana beijou o topo da sua cabeça. “Não vou.”

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Neria se permitiu relaxar, mesmo que só um pouco. Com todos os horrores que tinha visto, Leliana era a única coisa boa em sua vida.


End file.
